


You Were Meant for Me

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and Iris watch Singin' in the Rain with the twins





	You Were Meant for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tornado twins fluff piece because I need to make up for the angst I posted last time. Also, had this idea for a while and got inspired! Enjoy! <3

It certainly didn’t take long for the twins to develop their own interest in Barry’s childhood favorite musical _Singin’ in the Rain._ Maybe that was because he constantly sang them the songs, or maybe it was because they liked nearly everything that he did. So, on this ever-rainy Sunday night, Barry, Iris, and the six-year-old twins have settled down on the couch to watch the classic film.

“Daddy, did you and Mommy name me after the main guy in this movie because that would be really silly.” Donovan asks, referring to Don Lockwood.

Barry looks up at his little boy and chuckles, Donovan is an ever-curious child despite his shyness. “No, we didn’t, but it was very smart of you to make that connection.”  
Donovan smiles. “Oh okay.”

“Plus, I don’t Think that my brother would be stupid enough to pretend to be in love with someone only for attention, like in this movie.” Dawn adds, looking up from her fist full of popcorn.

“Baby, what did your daddy and I tell you how about using the word stupid?” Iris lightly scolds

“To not to, but it’s true, when I grow up, I want to be really in love like you and Daddy. It’s a really stupid thing to do, to pretend that you love someone when you don’t.”  
“Okay then, I suppose you’re right, my bright little girl.”

“And obviously, anybody who’s ever seen this movie knows that Don is actually in love with Kathy anyways.”  
“Bear, how many times have you watched this with them without my knowing?” Iris asks, giving her husband a teasing glare

Barry blushes in reply, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know, a few.”

“Hmm, well I think that our daughter has become quite the expert on this movie thanks to you.”  
“Iris, don’t be mad, it’s a classic, you know?”  
“Yeah Mommy, it’s a classic.” Dawn quips.

“Sweetheart, don’t talk back to your mother.” Barry says.

“But…”  
“No buts, you should settle down, or you’ll miss your favorite part of the whole movie.”

“Oh yeah.”  
“It’s only her favorite part because it’s a love song.” Donovan teases.

“Donovan, leave your sister be, okay?” Iris says.

“Your mother’s right, Buddy. And I’ll have you know that _You Were Meant for Me_ is her favorite part of the movie too.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Would you like to know why your father told you that?” Iris asks her son.

“I guess.”  
“Well, the first time that your daddy and I watched this as a couple, he sang this song for me, and then when you and your sister were babies, we would sing this to you both as a lullaby. So, it is a very special song for this family.”  
“That’s cool, but I still like the title song better.”  
Barry smiles. “I did too when I was your age and I used to watch this movie with my mom.”  
“Oh, I forgot that you told us that you used to watch this with her.”

“And that’s why it is very special that I get to share it with you and your sister now.”  
“I’m sorry I said it was stupid.”  
“It’s okay, but I think it’s time for you two to get to bed now.”

Dawn sticks out her bottom lip to pout. “But Daddy, we are going to get to finish the movie.”

Barry smiles at his daughter, grateful to know that she loves this movie as much as he does. “You can finish it in the morning, pretty girl.”  
“No we can’t, we have school tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, well then we’ll put it on as soon as I bring you two home, okay?”  
“Okay.”

“Now come to bed, it’s late.”

Barry watches as Dawn reluctantly climbs up the stairs to her bedroom, while Iris joins Donovan in his. Dawn is always very insistent that her father tuck her into bed at night.

“Goodnight Daddy, I love you.” Dawn whispers, her green eyes beginning to flutter with sleepiness.

“Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you too. Sweet dreams.”  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes, Baby Girl?”  
“I like to think that you and Mommy and Donavan are meant for me, you know, like the song says?”

Barry smiles, sometimes his daughter has a way of being impossibly sweet to him.” I like to think so too.” He replies, kissing her forehead before heading to shut off the lights in her bedroom.

When Barry returns downstairs, Iris is waiting for him on the couch.

“You finally get her to go to sleep.” She asks.

“Yeah, it’s not an easy task, but I’m sure you already know that.” Barry replies with a smile.

“Mhmm, but I’m glad that our daughter loves this movie just as much as much as you do.”  
“I thought that it drove you crazy.”

Iris giggles. “It sort of does.  But you know, it also really warms my heart.”

“Yeah, she is really such a sweetheart.”  
“Gets that from you, Bear.”  
 Barry shakes his head. “No, I think she gets it from you.”  
“I love you.”

“I love you too, Iris. Thank you for watching this movie with the kids and I tonight.”  
“And thank you, Barry.’

“For what?”

Iris grins. “Oh, you know, for being meant for me.”  
“The pleasure has been all mine, Mrs. West-Allen.” Barry says, kissing Iris and thanking god that the dreams that were hidden in the song for him had finally come true.


End file.
